Hold On
by Lynx Tiger
Summary: Tohru fallows Kyo in hopes to find out what's going on with him. Between a story and an interpution, all goes well...if the rat and the cat could get together.


Disclaimer: I don't own FB and I do own the idea from this little plot bunny called momiji -girns- I'm kidding nah I don't own anything expect the idea that a funny plot bunny gave me

Angel: Oh my gosh, this is my frist FB story I ever made. I'm sorry if it's so lame but, if you do want another chapter or something just review and let me know. Anything is accpetable including flames so just don't worry okay? Okay! Well I guess that's it.

Kyo: Did you do the disclaimer?

Angel: Duh, I wouldn't really like to own it anyway, my episodes would be lame anyway.

Kyo: Good now on to the lame story

Momiji: That was mean Kyo.

Kyo: Whatever

Hold On

Tohru sighed as she walked out into the darkness. The late night was looming overhead and she could have sworn she saw Kyo leave in this general direction. Even though Shigure and Yuki did say that he did disappear for four months, Tohru didn't really know what to do if Kyo decided to walk away and leave her alone. Every morning she would wake up to see Kyo mad about something and trying to blame Yuki for it just to start a fight. It was nice not have such a quiet family. Tohru jumped down from the porch right when she heard a gentle voice, "Miss Honda?"

Tohru turned around to see Yuki leaning against the door looking concerned at her. Immediately, Tohru began to worry about something. What was Yuki going to say to her? "Y-yeah?" She stammered/

Yuki blinked, "Where are you going so late at night?"

Tohru sighed, this was exactly what she was dreading. If she said she was going to go and find Kyo, he would offer to come along or try to stop her from finding him. If she was going to say that she was taking a walk the same result would happen but, only it would be a surprise to Yuki to find out that she was looking for Kyo all along without him knowing. "I-I'm j-j-just goingtotakeawalksodon'tworryaboutme!" She said really fast.

Yuki gave her a caring smile, "Do you want me to come along?"

Tohru shook her head wildly, "No thank you though Yuki. It was very thoughtful for you but, I'd like to be alone."

"I...see." Yuki frowned at this. Even though he knew that Tohru needed her space he couldn't help but to worry about what she might have been thinking about. It could be her mother's death, her tests that she might have failed or even a bad grade that was a mistake. Either way, Yuki knew that Tohru was there for him and now he had a chance to repay her for her kindness, "Okay...are you sure that you don't want me to come? It can be dangerous." He warned.

Tohru gave him a grateful smile, "Yes, I'm very sure. I'll be safe I promise." She gave him a wave and ran down the path.

_I tried checking the roof but Kyo wasn't there and he did run in this direction. _Tohru thought as she kept running getting worried each moment. Even though she was a little scared about what Kyo might say about what she was doing, she knew that she had to find out if he was okay or not. She finally stopped and looked around carefully when something orange was sticking out of the forest. She stared at it for the longest time before walking through the bushes. When she saw Kyo sitting on the rock a breeze blew it.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked softly as she walked over to him.

Kyo took one look at her without moving his head and his eyes turned back to whatever he was looking at. Tohru couldn't admit it aloud but she just had to notice that the way that Kyo was looking away at her, she had to admit his eyes were like fire that would never die and the way that his face was set reminded her of a stubborn person that wouldn't give up no matter how many times he was beaten down. She admired that he would never give up defeating Yuki and she admired that he knew when not to try his tricks even though Tohru did have to admit that it was a rare thing but, when he did get out of line...it only made her happy for some reason. She could never understand why she felt so warm when Kyo was around then so cold when he wasn't. He was like a fire never goes out. "Why are you here? I wanted to be left alone."

"I-I understand," Tohru stammered, "I-it was just that...that...uh."

"Never mind." Kyo sighed, "I don't know why you are here but, you can stay just try not to be bothersome."

Tohru smiled at him and then walked over to the rock. When she lied down, she crossed her arms underneath her head and looked up at the night sky. The clearing had no trees but the summer's air was freezing despite the scorching heat this afternoon. The stars gleamed and shined brightly in the pitched dark night turning black into a purplish glow. "They used to say when a shooting star falls; you'd know if someone that you love finally moved on. I seen three shooting stars and none of them had that effect on me. I guess that proves how easily I believe in things you know? But, then again it's nice to know that there's a comforting thought."

Kyo turned to her, she had his full attention even if he did try to hide it, she somehow always kept interested in her even though he pretended not to care about a word she must say to him. "Why do you tell me this?"

"You were there for me when I was sick. Now that I'm better I guess I want to be there for you." Tohru turned her head to him and gave him her smile. It wasn't big and goofy no, it was sincere and sweet. The smile that showed that she cared, like when she finally found out that Kisa could talk. "I can try right?"

Kyo turned away not answering her question. She might not even expect one after all. Things just come out the wrong way for her, for some reason that reminded Kyo of a girl he once knew when he was out in the mountains training. She was so quiet it was hard to even notice she was there. When she was gone though, everyone didn't know expect him. The girl went missing after a while and Kyo never said a word to her. Oddly enough when the girl did try to talk to him, she always said the wrong thing and always tried to find a better way to say it even though she wasn't in a hurried way like Tohru, she took her time.

"You remind me of someone I used to know." Kyo whispered softly as the breeze came back to sway with the trees, "I don't know where she is anymore. I think she finally gave up."

"Was she training with you?" Tohru asked, she was always interested in the other's pasts in a member of the zodiac but, when it came down to it, she just wanted to get to know him better.

Kyo shook his head, "She was just there, she was sick...very sick. My master told me that fresh air was the only thing she needed but, I knew that wasn't true. She was getting worse and worse by each day."

Tohru frowned, Kyo knew someone that important to him, "You knew her then?"

"No," Kyo explained, "she was...agh never mind you just won't get it! She was sick and was going to die! She gave up! She just left, ran away! That's all you need to know." He finally snapped.

Tohru's frowned deepen when Kyo yelped at her like that. She knew that Kyo had lots and lots of secrets to keep and to share but, Tohru couldn't help but to think that this was one thing that Kyo didn't want to talk about, "I'm sorry, Kyo. I didn't mean to upset you."

Kyo turned to her and stood up, "Yeah well whatever."

Tohru sat up and stared at him. Something fell in the corner of her eye and she turned to see three shooting stars coming down. She felt all warm and happy about it for some reason that never happened before. She looked over at Kyo to see that he was giving the sky a half smile, maybe thinking about that girl he mentioned and never knew. Maybe he was regretting not getting to know her before she just ran off.

"If you could, would you want to get to know her?" Tohru asked Kyo softly.

Kyo turned to her, "I know way too many girls. One more would be the death of me. Sadly to say you're that person."

Tohru stared and then stood up looking at him strangely when a rustle in the bushes alerted both of them. Yuki came out of the shadows giving Kyo a mistrusted look and a gentle and kind smile to Tohru, "You've been out for so long, I was afraid you got lost."

Tohru shook her head, "I'll be going now anyway, and no you don't have to come with me. I can manage!" With no hesitation she ran out of the woods the only thing running through her mind was about that girl that Kyo saw when he was training. Was she really there or was he trying to make her feel better about something? She wouldn't know.

Yuki watched her run out from a distance and out of ear shot when he turned to Kyo, "What were you and Miss Honda talking about?"

"It's none of your concern." Kyo snapped at him, "damn rat you're always trying to get into other people's business! Why can't you just stay out for once?!"

Yuki glared at him with emotionless eyes but then turned back to a silhouetted girl, "Did you tell her? Did you admit you liked her at the very least?"

"Hadn't the chance to." Kyo said, "I don't need your help damn rat."

"I think you do you stupid cat."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME? YOU CAN BARELY THROW A PUNCH WORTH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tohru turned around when she heard Kyo yell. Looking a little worried she was about to turn back when a chuckle turned her around to see Shigure laughing at the fight, "Let's not bother them, Tohru. Let's go inside and get warm even though it is summer, I do admit it is chilly."

Tohru nodded, "Hai!" and walked in, _Kyo wanted to tell me something behind the story didn't he? I wonder what it was. I don't know mom but whenever he wants to talk I'll listen because that's what friends do right? Yeah, that's what they do! _When she thought that her smile that was lop-sided came back as she saw Momiji running to her. Yep this was going to be a fun night.


End file.
